Mario Kart: Charged Racers
Mario Kart: Charged Racers is a racing game for the Nintendo AV. Mario Kart: Charged Racers includes new features such as new race courses along with other courses that appeared in past Mario Kart games. New items and characters were included, as well as an increased number of players for the races. Game modes are also present such as the Grand Prix, Versus, Battle and Time Trial, many of them making use of the Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection for worldwide online play. There's a Mario Kart Downloader where users can buy new cups and tracks, characters, and items each for a specific price. You may see the link to where the downloadable stuff can be bought here. Like in Mario Kart 7, WiFi includes community mode where people create communities and share with other people. Here's the link to Ethanmark7199's Mario Kart 7 Community if Fantendo users want to join. Modes of Play *'Grand Prix' (1 player) In this mode, the player races against eight other CPU players in a quest to finish in first. Like in Mario Kart 7, there are coins on each track, the maximum being 10 coins. There are ten cups to choose from, ranging from the most to the least difficult. Drivers earn points by placing within twelve positions. A driver with the most points at the end of the four races wins the cup. *'Time Trial' (1 player) Drivers race for the fastest time on a selected course. The fastest record is able to be raced again as a ghost. Drivers can also race staff records, or Regional Records/Champions and World Records/Champions (Wi-Fi must be used). *'VS Race' (1 to 4 players, up to 12 online) Drivers can race to their own custom settings, but it is otherwise relatively the same to Grand Prix, other than the fact that drivers can see the other racers' character's names. The driver may choose a Solo Race, where they try to win for themselves, or Team Race, where two teams, red and blue, try to win for the team in order to gather the most points and beat the other. *'Battle' (1 to 4 players, up to 12 online) Drivers team up with each other in a battle for the most points. Items only work against the opposite team, and have no effect on the team that use them. The player can only select the Standard Kart. There are four ways to battle: **''Balloon Battle'': All drivers get three balloons and must use the items to hit the opponents to pop their balloons and get one point for every hit. If drivers lose all of their balloons, one point is deducted and remain out for a while to be brought back to the battle with three balloons once more. **''Coin Runners'': The goal for drivers is to obtain more coins with their team than the other. In the top right corner of the screen, the score shows, which are the coins obtained altogether for each team. If drivers hit opponents, opponents drop their coins. The certain amount of coins dropped depends on the item that hits the player, and the amount of coins that the player has already gathered. **''Shine Thief'': In this mode, there is a Shine Sprite on the arena which can be collected. As soon as a player has collected the Shine Sprite, a timer starts. The team who held on to the Shine Sprite at the end wins. Other players can steal the Shine Sprite, by hitting the player with the Sprite with any item, and then colleting the Sprite themselves. The timer is reset after this, but it starts at a lower level each time. The player must hold on to it for thirty seconds. **''Bob-omb Blast'': In this mode, all items are Bob-ombs, and players can stack up to five Bob-ombs per character on their kart. When another player is hit by a Bob-omb explosion, that player loses a point (if he/she has one) and the other player gains it. The player who reaches three points first wins the match. *'Ghost Race' (1 player) A Time Trial race with ghosts made by players around the world with relatively the same skill level to the actual player. Items For the downloadable items, see here. Characters Starter Unlockable Via StreetPass Via SpotPass Via WiFi Via Downloading For the downloadable characters, see here. Kart Parts For the downloadable kart parts, see here. Tracks Nitro Cups Retro Cups Downloadable Cups For the downloadable cups, see here. Battle Arenas For the downloadable battle arenas, see here. Downloader Stuff See here. Gallery File:mario kart charged racers.png|The beta box art for what it was accidentally renamed to: Nintendo Overture. Gameplay File:Final_wariowoods.png|Mario in Wario's Woods. File:Mariospeedway.png|Mario Speedway File:Peachcastlebase.png|Peach's Castle Base File:Hazymazecave.png|Hazy Maze Cavern File:Dkforestmaze.png|DK Forest maze File:N64royalraceway_mkcr.png|N64 Royal raceway File:Dsshroomridge.png|DS Shroom Ridge File:Whompsfortress.png|Whomp's Fortress File:Starshinebeach.png|Starshine Beach File:Toadhighway.png|Toad Highway File:Luigigraveyard.png|Luigi's Graveyard File:Mushroom_hills.png|Mushroom Hills File:Gbabowsercastle4.png|GBA Bowser Castle 4 File:N64toadsturnpike_mkcr.png|N64 Toad's Turnpike Beta Gameplay File:Luigi warioswoods.png|Luigi in the beta Wario's Woods. File:Mario robfactory.png|Mario in the beta R.O.B. Factory. Menu Screenshots File:Mkcr title.png|Title Screen File:Menu select.png|Menu Select File:Class select.png|Class Select File:Char select.png|Character Select File:Kart select.png|Kart Designer File:Cup select.png|Cup Select File:Mkcr wifi.png|WiFi Menu File:Arena_select.png|Arena Select Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Racing Games Category:Mario Games Category:Spin-offs Category:2013 Category:Nintendo AV Games Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Upcoming Games Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Mario (series) Category:Rated E Games Category:Nintendo Games Category:2012 Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Rated 3 Games Category:Rated 6 Games Category:Rated G Games Category:Rated A CERO Games Category:Action Games